Flick of the Wrist
by yuugata no baka
Summary: Draco gets back at Harry for that bathroom incident  in a sexy way. HD, 6th book, rated for excessive naughtiness


Flick of the Wrist

Summary: Draco gets back at Harry for that little bathroom incident – in a sexy way.

Rating: M for sexual content

So I've been struggling to write a story that has the right feel for Harry and Draco – aggressive and edgy, rude and abrasive, intimate, and somewhat ludicrously funny. So here's what I've come up with. The start of many H/D fics, hopefully, because for some reason I can't stop liking their pairing.

* * *

Harry caught sight of his blonde-haired, battered and brutish foe down at the end of a stone school corridor, approaching him walking in the opposite direction. He drew a deep breath.

Things had been increasingly tense between Draco and him ever since the incident when Harry, quite accidently, nearly destroyed his rival of six years running's entire body using a spell taught to him by an invisible stranger. Since that time Draco's verbal and physical assaults had become nothing short of downright indecent. Whereas the tricks he played on Harry, before the cutting incident in the bathroom, could've been called "playful", in the most twisted sense, now his tomfoolery was something to truly be feared.

Harry nearly felt sympathy for the boy he'd recently mangled, but then, he really wasn't fond of being abruptly kicked in the ankles or shins and falling to the ground, or having his head smacked into a wall in passing and having to spend the night re-growing his teeth. Draco didn't pick fights anymore, he simply made to completely blindside his rival and leave him helpless and sore.

Harry kept his head down as his rival approached, hoping that as no one was around to whom he could show off his infallible ability to send Harry face-first into the floor, Draco would ignore him. He chanced a glance at the blonde Malfoy heir, who was walking, head held high, looking eerily calm, down the hall.

Perhaps catching eyes with Draco was pushing it, but Harry was nothing if not bold, or else maybe just clumsy with where he put his eyes. Draco seemed to perk up in some wicked way at seeing familiar green eyes and he turned instantly towards Harry.

"Ah, Potter!" Draco's expression was malevolently serene as he walked towards the other boy in the hall. Unnoticed by Harry, he lifted his wand from the pocket of his outer robes, held it at waist level, and with a gentle flick undid Harry's belt and dropped his pants and knickers to the floor.

"My God! Malfoy!" Harry squeaked and scrambled to catch his exposed appendages, backing into the cover of a wall. "What in Hell?!"

"Come now, Potter, nothing I've not seen before, under there!" Draco said in a mockingly cheery tone that was absolutely not his, but stolen from Zambini once in their common bedroom when the boy convinced him into comparing endowments.

"Well then why'd you–" Harry paused, terrified as Malfoy continued to walk towards him, ending standing mere inches from the blushing brunette. Harry felt incredibly vulnerable next to the fully clothed Malfoy, who was smiling maliciously at him.

"Oh really, Potter. I have one myself you know!" Draco teased. A smirk was manifest on his pink lips. He calmly lay his hands over Harry's, which were secured around his most sensitive accessory.

The statement of the fact that Draco Malfoy had a penis was in fact not comforting to Harry in the least.

"Right, then, why're you so interested in mine?" Harry whispered, as Draco was nearly on top of him, leaning close and weaving his pale fingers into Harry's clenched hands.

Draco shrugged. His expression indicated nothing but evil brewing behind the grey eyes; Harry was quite expectant of anytime finding himself kicked in the knees or punched in the face and left to bleed. But aside from the awful fear of being marred beyond repair, Harry was intrigued, and decidedly helpless to retaliate against Draco's advances.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Potter," Draco replied softly, and the forcefulness that he normally applied to the "P" was less apparent. "'Curious, I suppose," He continued, still trying to coax Harry's hands off of his genitals. He leaned closer, drew up every last bit of pride in his body, and tipped up his head in a seductive imitation of a very misguided Pansy Parkinson, breathing warmly over Harry's face.

As Draco batted his eyelashes, Harry was uncertain whether he wanted to vomit, or to seal the space between their mouths with his own version of a soul-sucking kiss.

Harry was certain that nothing good would come of giving the heir of Malfoy access to his bat and bludgers, but Harry Potter was nothing if not illogical, so he cautiously and slowly removed his hands from his lap.

Draco took his opportunity and snatched Harry's limp wand in a skinny hand. His sweet expression instantly turned into one of utter arrogant, remorseless, badness as his fingers coiled Harry's shaft and gave it a quick pull.

"By Merlin's–holy–!!" Harry cried in shock, and Malfoy greatly approved of the way his head then jerked back and slammed against the stone wall. He reached a hand back and rubbed the point of impact at the base of his skull.

Draco sunk to one knee and then the next, still cradling Harry Potter's cock in one hand. He examined it briefly, nearly expecting it to glow with holy shining light – it was pretty anyway, though Draco would never admit thinking that. He liked the weight of it, the way it fit in his hand, and particularly, the fact that he could, with a flick of his boney wrist, absolutely crush the boy who tormented his every step.

Taking a breath, Draco covered the erection with his mouth, sending Harry into some sort of terrible fit where he scratched manically at the wall and tried not to let his hips jump up.

"What the hell are you . . . oh, dear god . . ." Harry was incoherent, dismantled, leading Draco to believe that the Hero of the Magical World had never before gotten a blowjob. What an absolute prig.

Harry's hands searched empty air for some sort of grip to grasp and abuse with the tension that was building in his body. Meekly, unsurely, he put his hands on Draco's head and held it. Draco frowned. He'd only just washed his hair. How untrained, slovenly, to need to find a bit to chew, like a patient going in for an amputation. He sighed and continued to suck at Potter's penis, aware that he rather liked feeling needy hands grope the back of his jaw.

"You know, Malfoy, I've often wondered . . ." Harry struggled with his words, eyes closing in concentration, "that I might like to have sex with you."

". . . mmm?" Draco mumbled his bewildered reply, the vibration of his voice making Harry jolt straight and hit the wall again.

"Well, I mean," Harry groaned, "you're the only person I know who really won't give me a break . . . from telling me how you feel about me. I mean . . . I don't know, it's just, we have such passion for each other." Harry was droning on like a feverish patient at St. Mungos, hallucinations an effect of the hot wetness around his cock.

Draco snorted. Potter's logic made no sense, he thought, it's merely a fact that he is the only one to notice that the Great Harry Potter is nothing but an uncivilized little prat who needs to be knocked down a peg, often and repeatedly. Draco swirled his tongue and decided to allow Potter to continue his absurd rant.

"I think, if you really hated me, you'd keep away from me, wouldn't you? I got thinking about how I couldn't seem to leave you alone this year," Harry swallowed the saliva collecting in the front of his mouth. ". . . following you around . . ."

Draco transferred Harry's hardness from his mouth to his hand, gripping it angrily and pressing a thumb into the slit. "You were following me around?!" He spat, as Harry recoiled with a gasp against the roughness with which he was being handled.

"So, then, it was only a matter of time before you'd catch me at a weak moment and attack!" Malfoy hissed heatedly, standing up and leaning close to Harry's face, which was contorted with the agony of being denied release, being so close. Draco expertly pushed him a bit further.

"N-no! That's not it! Malfoy . . . augh . . .ah!" Harry choked, tense, eyes shut and mouth open.

Suddenly Draco ceased his actions and his evil grin resurfaced, and he sighed, still rather angry, but mostly pleased with the situation he had put Potter in. He smiled broadly, aiming now for Potter's ear with his tongue, licking it and softly saying,

"It's been fun, Potter. Glad to hear you've always fantasized about having sex with me. I'll keep it our secret, for sure." Malfoy let go of Harry and made to walk away, leaving his foe dishevelled, half-naked, and cradling a rather obscene bit of his anatomy.

"I'll see you when I see you, Potter, because undoubtedly, I _will_ see you."

"Malfoy, what the _hell_?!" Harry cried after the boy who had now disappeared down the corridor. To leave him like this was utterly cruel. He looked, panicked, at a figure that may have been the vanished Draco, but it instead was someone completely different, perhaps the worst person he could have had to face in his compromised state.

"Potter!" echoed the deep, sticky smooth voice of Severus Snape, confirming Harry's fears. The professor approached him hurriedly, conflict on his mind, then catching sight of his position, stopped a few feet back.

"My God, Potter, cover that indecent thing of yours, at once!" Snape looked horrified as Harry reached down and fumbled with his pants, as they slipped from his nervous fingers and he tried desperately again.

"I'm sorry, sir! I wasn't-!" Face as red as Gurtyroot juice, Harry stammered from his position near the wall. Snape finally and impatiently lifted his wand and returned Harry's clothes back to a presentable position and the boy gasped in shock, reaching to cover his sensitive and still hard cock.

"I excused you from my class to 'relieve yourself' but I didn't expect this was what you meant to do!" Snape said loudly from his post a few wary feet from Harry. "I should've at least hoped you would make use of a proper facility!"

"No sir! I wasn't-! It was him-!" stammered Harry, flushing horribly with embarrassment and anger. He stepped pleadingly towards his bewildered professor, who disgustedly stepped back, as if afraid he would catch something nasty from the boy.

"For the love of . . ." Snape growled low. Harry was nearly certain that he didn't want to hear what Snape meant to end the sentence with. "Despite what most of you filthy teenagers seem to think, the school is not a place to test out your newly grown appendages with other filthy teenagers."

"But Malfoy was here, and he-!" Harry spluttered, but Snape turned his back. Draco's plan was started to come into light.

"Malfoy? So far as I'm concerned, whatever punishment young Mr. Malfoy serves you is fair," Snape began, walking back towards his classroom, "no matter how cruel and unusual," his words were drawn out from somewhere deep in his body, "considering what you did to him in the bathroom the other day."

Understanding partially dawned on Harry, who was nothing if not an ingenious problem-solver. He stammered some more, but Snape was particularly angry for the spell Harry had used a few days back and in no mood to forgive or excuse him standing pants-less in the hall. Meanwhile, Draco was surely back in class already.

"Come along, boy," Snape beckoned and Harry trotted behind him, covering his clothed erection with both hands. "You've got a presentation to do in class today for which you are already rather late."

* * *


End file.
